Baby Mine
by CarylorisitDarol
Summary: A One-Shot of what would have happened if they had found Sophia before she had changed. Inspired by the song 'Baby Mine' from Dumbo


Daryl put his crossbow over his shoulder and he was heading towards the woods. Today would be the third day of tracking Sophia. He had found her doll which gave him a general direction to look in as well as some hope. The others were starting to become negative and say that the girl was dead but she wasn't Daryl could feel it.

"Daryl, wait!" A voice called out.

Daryl turned around and saw Carol walking towards him , "What do you want?"

Carol walked up to Daryl, "I want to go looking with you today. You said you're getting close I'd like to help… besides I figure she'll be scared and will want me."

Daryl nodded, "Alright but don't slow me down woman…"

Carol shook her head, "Don't plan on it."

The two headed into the woods Daryl equip with his crossbow and Carol with her knife. As the two walked Daryl glanced at Carol. He had not really known the woman much while they were at the camp outside Atlanta but from what he could tell she had changed, had to be because her husband was dead. He admired that the woman was growing stronger, when they found the little girl she would be a good role model for her, teach her to grow up strong as well. The two did some tracking and at about noon they ate a little something before heading back to their tracking.

"You know we're going to find her. She'll alright I promise." Daryl told to the woman.

"Daryl I don't think I could ever thank you enough for doing all of this. You know you have done more for my little girl these past few days then her daddy ever did since she was born." Carol told the man.

The thought of that made Daryl angry, why would a man do that? Have such a beautiful woman and a great kid and just ruin it. If he ever got to have something that great Daryl would love the child and take care of the woman, never lay a hand on her. He got lost in his thoughts for a moment before the comfortable silence was filled with a shrill scream. The two looked at each other and ran towards where the scream had been. It took them a few minutes of running but they soon found the source.

Sophia was trying desperately to push the walker off of her but it had already bitten down on her neck, it hurt her a lot. Daryl took his crossbow and shot the thing down. Sophia looked up and saw her momma and Daryl.

Sophia teared up, "Momma!" She cried out running to Carol and hugging her tightly.

Carol held her daughter tightly, "Shh sweetheart it's okay I've got you." She looked down at the bite on her daughter's neck then over at Daryl for a moment.

"Momma my neck hurts really bad." Sophia said.

"I know sweetheart it's going to be alright. Why don't you lay down I promise if you get some sleep you'll feel so much better." Carol said trying desperately to hold back tears.

Carol sat down on the ground and Sophia nodded lying down on the ground. She laid her head in her mother's lap looking up at her. Carol moved her daughters head to her knee and ran her fingers through her hair. Daryl just stood watching the two feeling tears sting his eyes. He gave the little girl her doll then he just stood and watched making sure no walkers cold get near them. Sophia took her doll and held it close.

"Momma I want you to have my doll." Sophia said.

Carol shook her head, "You keep her baby. I think she likes being with you."

"Momma… am I going to die?" Sophia asked.

Carol nodded as a few tears fell, "You're going to go to heaven and you know what? In heaven the walkers can't hurt you neither can your dad. Jacqui and Amy are going to take care of you until I get there alright?"

Sophia started to cry, "Mommy I'm scared."

Carol kissed her daughter's forehead as her own tears fell, "I know baby but it's going to be okay. I love you so much. Now why don't you just fall asleep? When you wake up you tell Jacqui and Amy that we miss them very much alright?"

Sophia nodded, "Don't come too soon okay momma?"

Carol nodded, "I promise sweetheart now close your eyes." Carol stroked her daughter's cheek.

"Momma will you sing me the lullaby that you used to sing me? I'll go to sleep if you do." Sophia said.

Carol nodded and she moved and held her daughter in her arms rubbing her back and she opened her mouth and slowly started to sing.

' _Baby mine, don't you cry _

_Baby mine, dry your eyes_

_Rest your head close to my heart_

_Never to part, baby of mine_

_Little one when you play_

_Don't you mind what they say_

_Let those eyes sparkle and shine_'

Carol stopped for a few moments and she looked up at Daryl her eyes puffy and red from her crying. She reached out her hand . Daryl knew what she meant and he nodded. He gave her his gun then wiped his eyes, he too had been crying. Carol looked down at her daughter who was starting to doze off. She brushed some hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

' _Never a tear, baby of mine_

_If they knew sweet little you_

_They'd end up loving you too_

_All those same people who scold you_

_What they'd give just for_

_The right to hold you_

_From your head to your toes_

_You're not much, goodness knows_

_But you're so precious to me_

_Cute as can be, baby of mine _'

Carol finished singing and put the gun to her daughter's forehead and pulled the trigger. The gunshot went off and Sophia slumped in Carol's arms. Carol dropped the gun and started to sob holding her daughters lifeless body close. She sat and cried for a very long time before she was finally out of tears. Daryl looked down at the woman took the gun and put it away before carefully picking up the little girl.

"Come on lets go back to the camp and give her a proper burial." Daryl said he held Sophia in one arm, holding his free hand out for Carol. Carol took his hand and got up waking with him back to Hershel's farm, not letting go of his hand until they reached the camp.


End file.
